Such component parts having electrical printed circuit boards are used, for example, in vehicles as housing halves of actuators in the region of the engine compartment, for example throttle valves, with the electronic circuit forming the driver electronics for the actuator. In this case, the electrical components are generally integrated in the housing of the actuators, which housing also contains the drive of the actuator. To this end, the printed circuit board is arranged in the housing and then connected. In this case, the contact points provided on the printed circuit board are connected to other contacts, this being performed by various techniques, for example soldering or bonding. However, manual soldering of the contacts is highly complex and additionally is a great source of faults in the durability of the solder points. Automated soldering reduces the risk of a defective contact point, but the components in the engine compartment are exposed to increasingly higher temperatures, and this can lead to the solder points wearing away. A further connection technique which can be used is so-called thick-wire bonding. In this process, wires are pressed onto the contact points and connected to the contact points, for example by means of ultrasound, the result being cohesive connection of the two contacts. The use of bonding theoretically permits an improved error rate compared to automated soldering, but there must not be any impurities between the contacts, and for this reason connection of the printed circuit board to the leadframe is carried out by specialist electronics companies where clean-room conditions are available. The process of bonding is therefore also associated with correspondingly high costs. The yet to be completed component part is then transported to other locations in order to install the mechanics and to fully assemble the component part. The preassembled parts may be damaged in the process, and for this reason monitoring of the quality of the contact points is complicated, in order to, as far as possible, detect all faults. Defective contact-connection can lead to failure of the component part, and this may lead, on account of the complex relationships in the engine controller, to an interruption in operation of the vehicle and can be remedied only by replacing the entire component part.